


Muggle Day

by HufflepuffCariad



Series: Shipmas 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffCariad/pseuds/HufflepuffCariad
Summary: Can Albus and Scorpius survive a whole day without using magic? Espcecially when it's tree decorating day?





	Muggle Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks littlerose13 for the prompt- Are you sure this is how the muggles decorate their Christmas trees without magic?

Muggle Day was Hermione's parting gift before she stepped down as Minister. A fundraising day which would raise awareness of the struggles that Muggles and Squibs had, thereby improving Wizard Muggle relations, as well as raising funds for St Mungo’s.

'A whole day?' complained Albus, when he heard about it. 'A whole day without using magic?'

'It's only one day.' scolded Ginny. 'And we're all going to support her! You know more people will do it if it's public that we are taking part.' 

'I think it'll be fun' said Scorpius cheerfully.

'You think everything's fun. Especially anything related to Muggles' Albus grumbled, but his eyes had softened. 'Wait, it's December 1st right? That's the day we put up our Christmas decorations!'

Scorpius's face fell for a moment, before lighting up again. 'That's ok, we'll just do it the Muggle way! How hard can it be?'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first challenge was the tree. Hagrid usually brought them a tree through the floo, but he was taking part too. They finally managed to locate a Christmas tree farm about five miles away, and Scorpius found a public bus that would take them there. (Can't we use the Knight bus? Albus complained. It's them that's doing the magic, not us..)

'There you are boys' said the assistant after they'd chosen the perfect tree. 'Where are you parked? Want a hand strapping it to your roof rack?'

They stared at each other.

The first bus driver point blank refused to take them. (Is this how long Muggles have to wait for the bus? My feet are freezing! Surely a little warming charm can't help, it's for the good of my health!)

The second took pity, but warned them that they'd have to move is a wheelchair or buggy needed the space. The tree barely fit, and it took all the strength that Albus had developed through Auror training to keep the tree upright, as they lurched round corners. The departed the bus with a breathless 'thanks' and with Albus feeling distinctly more grumpy than before.

'Now what?' he grumbled.

The boys lived in a Wizarding part of London, and it'd been quite a walk to the Muggle bus stop.

'Well we carry it I suppose!' said Scorpius cheerily. Albus sighed.

After much grunting from Albus (and singing of Christmas songs from Scorpius to try to distract him) they managed to get the tree home and up the stairs to their apartment, only to find that it was too tall for their living room.

'No problem', said Albus, reaching for his wand. 'We'll just shrink it.'

'No Albus! What would the Muggles do?' so out they went again in search of a saw.

With much grunting and creation of sawdust, the tree was finally small enough to fit.

'Why won't it stand up?' asked Albus, as the tree crashed to the floor for the fourth time? What do the Muggles do instead of stabilisation charms?'

'Ah that must be what this pot thing the man gave me is for!' said Scorpius examining it closely.

The next challenge was the lights. After wrapping them around his leg twice and around both hands in an attempt to untangle them, tripping over and nearly falling headfirst into the coffee table, Scorpius managed to wrap them beautifully around the tree.

'But how do we make the lights come on?' asked Albus his brow furrowed.

'We bought Muggles ones, remember, as we knew we wouldn't be able to get our usual ones to work? Now how do they work... is there a button? Muggles love buttons! Aha!' Scorpius spotted the odd shape at the end of the lights. 'This is the same shape as that hole in the wall, I always wondered what that was for! Shall we give it a go?'

Albus looked sceptical. 'I'm not sure...'

'Hooray!' Scorpius's face lit up as brightly as the bulbs as they burst in to light. 

Albus grinned at him. However much this day was a massive ball ache, he couldn’t help but smile about how much joy Scorpius was finding in it all. Christmas was Scorpius’s favourite time of the year, and Albus fell in love with him a little bit more each time he saw how happy it was making Scorpius.

The lights were on, the baubles hung (and reminisced over), and the only thing left was the star on the top.

Their Christmas tradition, which they had continued from Scorpius’s childhood, was to levitate the star together, the last act before stepping back to admire the tree. The looked down together a little sadly at the star.

‘You should do it.’ said Albus finally. ‘It’s your star.’

‘But how? How do the Muggles reach high things? Oh I know, we need a ladder!’

‘A ladder?’

‘Yeah you know, that step thing that Filch used to use at Hogwarts.’

‘But where are we going to get one of those?’

Fifteen minutes later Scorpius returned, having borrowed one from one of his neighbours who was married to a Muggle.

‘Is it supposed to be that wobbly?’ asked Albus worriedly.

‘Here we go, nearly there…nearly…’ Albus could only watch in horror as Scorpius reached for the top, leant too far and the ladder crashed to the floor, Scorpius still clutching it. He winced as he heard the crack of at least one of Scorpius’s bones breaking upon impact, and looked down to find Scorpius out cold.

Albus cursed. Why was it the healer of the two of them that had to get hurt? He also saw the irony in the fact that he was about to use up resources he’d been fundraising for. He glanced at the fireplace. ‘Sod it.’ He thought. ‘Scorpius’s health is more important than Muggle Day!’

He arrived at St Mungo’s to find the place in chaos, much busier than he’d ever seen it. Various people seemed to be holding limbs at strange angles, there were several burns, and a few people appeared to have hands and feed stuck in household objects.

He began to make his way to the reception desk, Scorpius in his arms, when he heard a voice calling his name. He turned to see Helena, Scorpius’s colleague, calling him.

‘Albus! Is Scorpius ok? Oh let me guess, Muggle Day! Not you as well! Here, set him down, I’ll take a look. You’re the seventy fourth person to come in today with Muggle Day related injuries! I’ll be having words with Hermione Granger!’

Scorpius’s eyes fluttered as he began to come around.

‘Albus? Are you sure this is how the muggles decorate their Christmas trees without magic?’


End file.
